


A Town by the Sea (or, Anna's Delivery Service)

by huntuer (tuffbeifong)



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, castiel is a cat but i listed him as a character anyways, livin wild and free and all that, why doesn't anybody write studio ghibli crossovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffbeifong/pseuds/huntuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna/Jo as Kiki's Delivery Service? The crossover no one asked for (but got anyways)</p><p>Ellen as Osono<br/>Jo as an Osono's daughter version of Tombo<br/>Anna as Kiki<br/>and Cas as Jiji</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Town by the Sea (or, Anna's Delivery Service)

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://annaharvelle.co.vu/post/91722906936/anna-jo-kikis-delivery-service-ficlet-i-was)

Anna looked out over the hills surrounding the train, amazed by the beauty of the water and the sky and all the unfamiliar things surrounding her. “Oh, Cas, look at the ocean!”

 

“It’s just a big puddle of water,” her cat scoffed, apparently uninterested.

“Oh, and look! It’s a city, floating on waves…” Sure enough, across the water was a mountainous peninsula, with buildings rising up over the hills. Its bay was full of ships, and she could see the points of buildings rising up stories upon stories above the city. She couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful, anything more different than the small town where she’d grown up. 

“Do you think they have a witch there?” She asked her familiar, already swinging her bag over her shoulder and readying her broom.

“Oh, no, Anna—“ he said, but as she climbed out the top of the train car and swung a leg over her broom, he had no choice but to jump up onto her bag.

She jumped, taking off and rising through the air, towards the open sea. The wind running through her bright red hair, the salty smell of the ocean; it was beautiful. She laughed as she flew through a group of seagulls, towards the bay. The sailors waved to her, and she waved back before gaining altitude to fly up over the city.

The sight in the city below her was astonishing: there were so many people, more than she had ever seen before in one place. Hordes of cars, an immense market place; it was almost overwhelming.

She continued on, climbing higher and higher over the city, towards the center of the peninsula, where a clock tower stood. Looking out over the city from here, she was amazed yet again: it was so huge. So much larger than anyplace she’d ever been; then again, she’d never been much of anywhere. From the town where she’d grown up to the areas surrounding it, she’d spent her entire life up until this moment in a picturesque, rural countryside.

This must be the point of the entire endeavor, though. As she looked out at the scene below her, it struck her how little she knew of the world. And she was thirteen now, and a witch: she had to spend a year away from home to begin her training. Already she could feel her worldview shifting, and she’d been in this town all of 5 minutes. She hadn’t even touched the ground yet.

She descended, touching down on a beautiful cobblestone street still high up in the city, and walked over to a wall where she could look down at the bustling city. Cas jumped up onto her shoulders, silent as he surveyed the view with her.

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. “Ma’am! Ma’am, you forgot your baby’s pacifier!”

The voice came from another girl, who couldn’t be much older than Anna herself. The girl had bright, shining golden hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a simple green dress with an apron over it, covered in flour.

“Without this, the baby will cry all the way home…” the girl said, sounding disappointed. Anna looked back over the ledge, and saw in the distance a woman with a stroller, making her way back to a more residential part of town.

When Anna turned to look again at the girl, she was a few yards away, at the door of one of the street’s shops: a bakery according to the sign. “Mom, I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.”

As the girl headed back in their direction, Anna stepped into her path. “I can deliver the pacifier for you. I’m not doing anything, and it would only take me a moment.”

“Oh! Are you sure? She left it in our shop…”

“It’s no trouble!” Anna said pleasantly, taking the pacifier from the girl. She jumped up onto the ledge, and with no flourish, jumped off without even stepping onto her broom.

She heard the girl shout, but in her desire to look nonchalant, didn’t turn to see the astonishment on the pretty blonde’s face as she soared out over the houses, taking only a moment to touch down next to the woman and the baby carriage.

“Ma’am, excuse me, but a girl from the bakery asked me to give this to you.”

___

Anna slipped through the bakery door hesitantly, a note clutched in her fingers.

“You’re back!” the blonde girl said, almost shouting as she vaulted over the counter. The bakery was cozy and warm, with delicious smells wafting in from every direction.

“Yes, the lady with the baby asked me to give you this…”

The girl opened the note and read for a moment, silent, before laughing. Her laugh was raw and honest, yet somehow sweet, and Anna found herself blushing.

“Mom, Mrs. Richards says our 'new delivery girl is really quite special!'” She said, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

“Well, don’t go promising we’re going to start delivering everything. We’d go out of business, even with this fine young lady and her magic broom. What’s your name, dear?”

Anna curtsied. “Anna, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you.”

“No ma’ams here, you call me Ellen. This is my daughter Jo. And who’s this little fella?” She reached out and rubbed Cas under his chin; he purred loudly.

“This is Cas, he’s my black cat. I’m a witch.”

“Well, we got that much from the way you leapt off that ledge and flew!” Jo said, her eyes alight with excitement. “What’s it like? Flying?”

“It’s…it’s amazing. It’s the truest freedom I’ve ever felt,” Anna said, her nervousness fading as she saw the genuine interest and kindness in Jo’s eyes.

“Are you new in town? I hadn’t heard that we’d gotten a witch. From what I’ve heard, we haven’t had a witch in about a hundred years,” Ellen said, busying herself with a shelf of bread.

“I just arrived this morning, ma’a—I mean, Ellen.”

“Oh? Whereabouts are you staying?”

Anna put a hand to the back of her head, embarassed. “We haven’t really figured it all out yet…”

“Well, that’s no problem. She’ll stay here, right Mom? We have the spare room above the bakery.”

“Of course. Anna, don’t you worry. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s got a roof that doesn’t leak and a working stove.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t—“

“Nonsense,” Ellen said, her tone putting to rest any more arguments Anna might’ve made. “We have a spare room, you need a room, you can stay here. You are absolutely not going to pay us a penny, but if you want to help out around the store a little, I wouldn’t complain.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Ellen, Jo…” Anna said, at a loss for words.

“Come on, I’ll show you the room!” Jo said, grabbing Anna’s hand—her touch sent a jolt of electricity up Anna’s arm, and she felt herself blushing again. Jo dragged her out the back door, and showed her up a staircase into an old, dusty room.

“It’s like my mom said, it’s not much,” Jo said, running the toe of her shoe over the floor to make a line in the dust and flour. “But it’s got a wonderful view.”

Anna moved to where Jo was standing, and watched as she opened the window: a breeze of fresh air blew in, and Anna saw the wide expanse of the ocean, glistening blue in the midday sun.

When she turned to look at Jo, she found the other girl’s eyes already on her, and an awed expression on the blonde’s face. Under her gaze, Jo blushed, and Anna fought to control a smile trying to spread across her own lips.

“You’ll have to clean it up a bit, but it’s not a bad room. There’s the stove, a bed…you might need some more furniture…”

“It’s perfect,” Anna said honestly, her gaze affectionate as she looked at the other girl, who smiled.

“Alright. Well, you can start getting settled in. I’ll be in the store, lemme know if you want some help cleaning up or anything…” Jo backed up towards the door as she spoke, and ran into a table. “Ow! Yes, ok, bye then…” She left, still blushing, and Anna fought to keep in a laugh.

“So I take it we’ll be staying here. So you can continue to enjoy the ‘view.’”

“Shut up, Cas.”


End file.
